Family and Ice Cream
by JESSting123
Summary: Alrighty, I'm having writer's block extrordinaire for my ongoings and I hoped this would quench the thirst for all of you for a while. Don't worry it's a LOVEY DOVEY ONE! WARNING: FIC CONTAINS EXCESSIVE FLUFF!


**DIsclaimer: Not mine, still. I hate it but I have to admit it I guess. cries for 74 mins and 36 secs**

**A/N: I just updated all 3 of my on-going fics and this popped into my mind so here it is. WARNING! FIC CONTAINS EXCESSIVE FLUFFINESS!**

A man sat at his desk in the mansion's gym and watched as the children that came to hang out for an hour or so after classes played various sports or just sat and talked knowing that he wouldn't scold them for not doing their homework like most teachers would.

He wasn't really paying attention to anything, merely staring into space, when two bounding balls of energy came charging at him. Catching one in each arm, he laughed as he was smothered with kisses and soaked with water from their wet bodies. After he had been showered with kisses he sat the two little bodies on each of his knees.

On his right knee a boy sat giggling on his lap. A sloppy mop of dark brown hair was disheveled and wet flying all over his head in disarray. His green eyes were sparkling with laughter. Dark, wet skin glistened with water and the smell of chlorine filled the air, apparently still stuck to the children's bodies and swim suits. The boy wore black swimming trunks with red flames up the side.

On his left knee a little girl sat giggling like the boy. Her smooth, straight hair was drastically different from the boy's. The red hair hung to the small of her back and stuck there, glistening and wet. Her brown eyes were chocolate colored and shiney. She had the same dark skin as the boy beside her. She wore a little baby blue one piece swim suit with yellow flowers decorating it.

"Hey you two!" the three sitting behind the desk heard a familiar voice and the children grinned at each other. "I do believe telling you two something like, oh I don't know, if I promise to take the two of you swimming you have to get bathes and get dried off before you come see Daddy. Yea, I think it was _something_ like that."

"Aww, mommy. Don't be such a sourpuss!" the boy said, again giggling.

"Yea, don't be such a sourpuss Mom!" The man said playfully, earning a giggle from both of the children and an eye roll from the woman who had walked in.

"Yea, well this sourpuss made four bowls of ice cream while she thought the munchkins were getting dried off. But you know, since I'm such a sourpuss I guess I could just find three other people to eat them with me," she said playfully and sending a wink at the man.

"No!!!!!!!!" both children screamed and jumped off his lap and started running towards the woman who was laughing.

After watching as the children reached the woman in front of him he held up his index finger to indicate he would be just a moment. He walked towards the intercom and advised the fifty or more children in the gym that they had one minute to get everything in the storage rooms. As soon as the children had cleaned out the gym and left he walked towards the only three people left in the gym other than him and picked up the little brown haired boy, then took the woman's hand.

When they reached their room by taking the elevator they all changed clothing and walked into the kitchen. The woman brought out four bowls of ice cream and placed them on place mats according to the names that were on them. The two children had made the place mats at an art class the year before and they had used them since.

She placed a bowl of vanilla ice cream with M&Ms on the place mat that was decorated with rainbows and flowers. This place mat read, in tie-dye letters, Madison Leann Grey.

She then placed Super Man ice cream, also with M&Ms, on a place mat with pictures of cars and bikes on it. The letters, also in tie-dye, read Matthew Lee Grey.

She then placed a bowl of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles, M&Ms, carmel sauce, and chocolate syrup on a place mat with stars, hearts, and diamonds decorating it. This one read, in alternating red and pink letters, Mommy. Under it in parenthesies, read Jean Grey.

She finally placed a super-sized bowl of chocolate ice cream with M&Ms, chocolate pieces, peanut butter pieces, chopped cashews, carmel sauce, and chocolate syrup on a place mat with motorcycles on it and in alternating red and black letters read Daddy, and under it in smaller black letters, it read, in parenthesies, Logan Grey.

**Ok, I hope you all liked it! I'm working on the other three now, but I needed a break and this seemed a good idea at the time I started writing it, and then my writing program, which is WordPad, not Word, decided I couldn't make changes without deleting the words after what I typed so I ended up having to copy and paste any changes I wanted to make and it sucked!!!!!!!!! Therefore it took me almost two hours to type this up!!!!!!!!! Anyways... R&R! You all know I love it! Just in case you didn't know, you can also reach me at anytime you want and for anything!**


End file.
